


Molly is Your Girl

by mollyisyourgirl123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyisyourgirl123/pseuds/mollyisyourgirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper's future has taken a dramatic turn ever since she met James Moriarty. She can't get him out of her head, and she finds herself chatting with him! She tries to distract herself by getting Sherlock's attention, but it's getting boring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.

Hi! I'm Alexandria Crane, but most people know me as Molly Hooper. Yes, I am **the** Molly Hooper who worked with the famous Sherlock Holmes at St. Bart's. However that has changed…. I am now working for the only consulting criminal in the world, James Moriarty. I know that it is very shocking. I mean, how could a shy, innocent lab assistant be working for James Moriarty! Well, let's just say that I did something to make me criminal. And there is quite a story with the explanation on how I could go from an innocent girl, to a criminal. I must start at the beginning, when I first met Moriarty…

It was 9:00 AM and it was a typical cold, rainy afternoon in London that day. I was walking to St. Bart's to go to work, keeping my brown coat close to me.  _I don't want to go to work. I don't want to have to work for someone who I know will never chose me_  I thought when I ran into someone.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! ." I said hastily.

"It is quite alright." A smooth, calm voice said. I looked up. I was looking at a tall man, he had a small beard that was nicely trimmed and was wearing scrubs. He seemed normal, only his eyes were the only thing startling me. They were almost black. The weird thing was that I wasn't drawn away from those eyes, I pulled toward them. They should have scared me, the blackness. He could have been hiding so many thing behind them.

"I didn't look to where I was going. That happens to me all the time!" I said in a trance.

"I understand," He said with a smile, " I'm Jim Moriarty."

"Molly Hooper"

"Nice to meet you" Jim replied.

"Likewise" I said, I shifted awkwardly.

"Where are you heading Miss. Hooper?" He asked

His voice is like silk "I am heading to St. Bart's," I said, "I work there."

"Oh really! I do as well."

"My, what a coincidence! I suppose we could walk there together?" _He seems nice enough_  I thought  _perhaps he can take my mind off of Sherlock..._

" Of course! I would love to."

"Perfect!" I said. He smiled at me. and I smiled back.  _This might actually work_  I said to myself. We walked in silence for a few minutes before he asked me, "What do you do at St. Bart's?"

"I work down stairs in the lab. Once in awhile Sherlock asks me for a favor. Otherwise that's all I do." I replied.  _Sherlock... I thought. When will he ever actually see me for what I really am.._  
"What about you Jim? What do you do?" I asked

"I work a level above you, up in the labs up there." Jim said.

"Wow, we seem to work quite close."

"It seems that way. Ah here we are." We were by the elevator in St. Bart's. "Well, it looks like we must part ways now." He said.

"Yes, it does." I said. I was a bit sad. I enjoyed his company even though I had only been with him for about 15 minutes. He was about to enter the elevator when I said, "Jim, would you like to go out for coffee later?"

"I would love to go out for coffee with you Molly."

"Lovely! After work maybe? When do you get out of work?"

"Around six."

"I get out that same time!"

"Wonderful! So after work then?" He asked

"After work," I said with a smile, "See you later."

"Later." He said as he stepped into the elevator. We smiled at eachother until the elevator doors closed. I stood there for a second thinking  _I just asked a guy out!_  I was so excited and I went away smiling to myself.


	2. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters.

It had been two months since I had broken my relationship with Jim Moriarty and I was suffering. I don't even know why I was suffering. After all Jim turned out to be gay, but yet I still had that nagging feeling that he was lying. I suppose I should have felt thankful toward Sherlock who had told me that Jim was "gay." However, all I felt was resentment. He ruined my relationship with Jim. I was happy with Jim, but I'm not sure if he was happy with me. All I can remember is the day I broke up with him...

* * *

"Jim I have something to tell you." I said carefully.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." He replied.

"I know that we haven't been dating for long, but I am afraid I have to break up with you." My voice cracked at the end.

"But why!" He said shocked, "I thought that our relationship was going quite well!"

"Well, I got a tip from someone saying that you are gay. And well... I believe this person.."  _Why am I doing this!_ I thought. By now I was shaking.

"Do you really believe that Molly? Do you really in your heart believe that?" He yelled. It hurt so much to hear his voice in such pain..

"Yes, I do." I said shakily, my eyes were tearing up.

"I don't believe you," he whispered, " But if you want to believe that then it's up to you. However, after this you must never contact me again." I slowly nodded. He started to walk down the hall of St. Bart's, the same hall that we had walked down together so many times before. He stopped, looked back at me and said "You are making a terrible mistake Molly, I hope you know that." Jim then walked out the door.

* * *

I later learned that Jim Moriarty was a criminal, a consulting criminal that is, the only one in the world. I was somewhat amazed at this. I only knew of a consulting detective, not a consulting criminal. I wondered how it worked...

When I could take it no longer, I decided to contact him. I used the number he gave me a while back and I texted him.

 _Hello, Jim ~ MH_ At first, I thought that he had given me the wrong number, it took so long for him to answer; then my phone beeped.

_Molls... I told you to never contact me again ~ JM_

My heart skipped a beat. He actually answered me. At first I wanted to tell him what I really thought of him, that I might still have feelings for him, but I decided against it. After all he is a criminal and it would just be wrong if I said all that. All that mattered was that he answered me.

_Yeah, well I did. So what are you going to do about it? ~ MH_

_Contact Sherlock and tell him that you're madly in love? or just kill him? ~JM_

_Why would I ever do that! I consider Sherlock a very good friend ~ MH_   _I actually don't anymore_  I thought. Ever since he had a key part in my break up with Jim, I have been very bitter toward him.

_Oh sure. It's painfully obvious you dated me to get to him, my dear. A very safe, utterly BORING plan. ~ JM._

I blushed. I suppose that was true. I guess I had decided to get together with Jim to make Sherlock jealous. But I hadn't anticipated the feeling that I got with him.

_NO! I would have never. Besides, you turned out to be a a criminal genius. How was I to know about that? ~ MH_

_As Sherlock would so generously say, The Napoleon of Crime, darling. Besides, I was obviously gay. I mean, the UNDERWEAR. ~ JM_

_How was I supposed to know about the underwear? ~ MH_

_The underwear. I would have thought hanging around Sherlock would have made some of his intelligence rub off on you.. ~ JM_

I was taken aback at that comment.  _Oh ~ MH_

_Aren't ordinary people adorable? ~ JM_

_I am not sure how to respond to that.. ~ MH_

_No one ever does dear. You are just like everyone else. ~ JM_

_And what is that like? ~ MH_ I already knew the answer though.

_BORING! ~ JM_

_Well, I'm sorry for being boring ~ MH_

_Don't worry. I don't expect much from ordinary people. Only Sherlock Maybe Mycroft And sometimes Seb. ~ JM_

_I see ~ MH_

_hmm Well, this has certainly been BORING! But I had better be off. Ciao ~ JM_

_Good bye ~ MH_

I closed my phone. That was the first conversation with Jim in so long. It was, refreshing is guess. I am not sure how to explain it. All I knew then was that he talked to me and that thee might be a small spark of hope.

I went into work the next day happier than I had been in two months. I was like that for three weeks. Apparently my mood had changed so much during those three weeks that Sherlock commented. "Molly, you seem happier than usual. What have you done?"

"It's nothing Sherlock. I am just my normal self." I said

"Interesting. Lately your normal self is being down and not very energetic."

"Really? Well, I didn't notice."

"Have you been talking to someone? Someone that you haven't talked to in awhile?"

"No. Not lately." I lied.

"Hmm Why are lying?" He asked. Damn why did he have to be so observant! I looked at the clock, it was 5:45. 15 more minutes.

"Well, I must be going. I know that it is a bit early for me to leave but I have to get to my flat. I need to... do something." I said as I started to pick up up the few things I had with me.

"Very well then Molly." Sherlock said.

"Good bye." I walked quickly down the hall and out into the street to my flat. When I got there, I found that the door was unlocked. I knew that I had locked my door this morning. I slowly opened the door...


	3. The Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own Sherlock.

My flat was deadly silent; there was no one in the flat other than me. My memory must be failing me I thought But I swear I locked that door. Then I heard the door close behind me. "Hello Molly." A voice said behind me.

"Moriarty" I whispered. I turned around. He looked exactly the same from when I last saw him. Only he was wearing a suit.

"Yes of course it is. Don't be boring. Oh and could make a cup of tea dear? That would be lovely" He said as he sat down in one of the two leather chairs I had.

"Why are you here?" I asked shakily as I got the tea ready. I haven't heard from him in awhile. Ever since I first contacted him we have had little side chats, all started by me, but that was as far as it went. I never thought that we would meet face to face.

"You never responded to my last text. How rude, love. I would have thought that my ex would have better manners, apparently not..." He said in a disappointed tone and totally ignored my question. Why would he have come here just because of that? But it seems like he won't go into detail. Maybe he is here just because he felt like coming here I thought.

"I'm sorry. I just had no response to the last text you sent me."

"Quite alright... I was extremely busy anyways. Always good to know I have a concerned fan though. Thanks, love."

"A concerned fan?" I asked. I handed him his cup of tea.

"Ah, do I sense an echo? How dreadfully BORING." He took a sip of tea

"Are you saying that I am the concerned fan?"

"Yes, that must be it. A boring echo. How disappointing."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm boring. I can't help it that you think that I'm boring. "

"Well, you can be less boring, love. Then I wouldn't think your were quite as ordinary. We can start by not repeating ourselves so very often. I believe in you Molls. Just try."

I blushed scarlet. I could feel the heat on my neck and cheeks. I took a nervous sip of my tea. "Umm thank you?" I said in a shaky tone.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment, my dear." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Of course you didn't" I sighed.

"Okay, I'm glad that's cleared up then. Now, back to business. How to be less ordinary. You could stuff one of the corpses with explosives and blow up St. Barts. That would gain yourself a lot of respect from me, darling."

"Why would I ever do that? Besides, I don't have any access to explosives. " I was shocked that he had suggested that, but then again he was a criminal.

"Yes you do. You work in a lab for God's sakes. All you have to do is throw together some chemicals. I expect even you could do that... or you could elicit help from our dear Sherlock. I'm sure he'd know what to do, love. Never fear." I am soo stupid! Of course I have access to explosives I thought. Stupid me!

"Still, why would I want to destroy the place I work?" I said nervously.

"Because it would make you less boring! This conversation is going in circles, which is quite boring. Please refrain from asking stupid questions and keep up." He said in a annoyed tone.

"What would happen if I did to it?"

"Well, you would officially be less boring and jobless and probably a fugitive of the law. But, you would have both Sherlock and my attention. Worth it? Absolutely." Moriarty sounded as if he knew I still had feelings for him. He set his empty cup of tea down on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"It seems that I have to go to extremes to make me seem less boring." I replied.

"Well, it just seemed like the easiest way. You have access to chemicals, use them. Just being resourceful, darling."

"If I did do it... then I'm guessing I would get accepted by you. Am I correct?"

"Just so." He said.

"And I suppose that would mean I would have to join your little group?" I knew that he had a small group of people who worked for him.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. I'd have to ask Seb (My body guard if you didn't know) and he's feeling a bit touchy right now. But, I suppose I could take you under my wing. You would be a fugitive if you gathered enough courage and brains to follow through love. And fugitives are always intriguing."

"I'll think about it." Why did I just say that? I must be going crazy now.

"Very Good! I always knew you had it in you Molls!"

"Just because I'm thinking about doesn't mean I'll do it" I pointed out.

"Well, crime is a slippery slope, my dear. Just look at me! Very happy, a bit unstable and filthy rich. It's a living." He crossed his legs.

"And you should be in jail."

"Yeah, well that's the way the cookie crumbles. Every fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain, and I just so happen to fit the criteria." He smiled to himself.

"Like I said I'll think about it. And IF I do it, you most likely will be seeing it in the papers." I said.

"Papers. Fairytales. Have you ever noticed how similar they are? I'll be checking Molls. I do hope you're not a disappointment. That would be dreadfully boring. But, I suppose the fact you haven't shown our texts to the police or Sherlock is an indication you're not quite ordinary or boring."

" I suppose that is a start."

"I suppose it is." He said. So much for the boring echo, he pretty much said what I just said

We sat in silence for a couple minutes "You annoy me so much sometimes, but I'm still considering working with you. What has gotten into me..." I said randomly.

"Boredom. Insanity and Genius. It happens to only the best of us, love."

"I'm not a bloody genius though and I'm not insane. At least I didn't think so." I stood up suddenly and walked toward a window.

"We all have genius in us darling. The question is, are you willing to unlock it? Your shy exterior is an obvious nervous tick. It means your hiding something. How intriguing! Plus, I could use another scientist on the team. The rest are blithering idiots. Not open minded at all." He said as he wiped a imaginary spot on his suit.

" I suppose you will know that I have unlocked it in the newspaper." I said.

"Indeed." He stood up. "Well, I must be going. People to kill, buildings to blow up, scandals to initiate. Catch you later, dear!" Moriarty walked out the door.

"Catch you later." I whispered to myself. I stared out the window. What am I going to do...


	4. The Explosion

Two days had passed since Moriarty had visited my flat. During those two days I tried to act as normal as I could. Many times I would stare off into the distance for some random reason and Sherlock would have to jar me back to reality. So when I got a text from Moriarty I was surprised.

_So how did it go? ~ JM_

_I haven't done it yet ~ MH Well obviously_ I thought to myself.

_Just a warning~ patience is not my strongest suit. ~ JM_

_I'm gonna do it tonight ok? It took me a while to get an idea together. ~ MH_

_Ah, deliberation. I can deal with that. ~ JM_

_Good ~ MH_

_So, I may or may not have given you a bit of extra incentive two nights ago... ~ JM_

_I'm gonna do it. And you gave me plenty of incentive. ~ MH_ Why is he asking me this?

_Well~ what if I told you that I tipped someone off. Just to speed things up a little. ~ JM_

_Of course there is a catch. ~ MH_ I should have seen it coming.

_Well, maybe Lestrade is a little more suspicious of the shy girl working at St. Barts. ~ JM_

_How much did you tell him? ~ MH_

_Enough. Just a lovely little shove, my dear. No need to get worked up. ~ JM_ I started to panic. How much did he actually tell Lestrade. I was about to ask him again when the lab door opened. Lestrade and Sherlock strolled in.

_Shoot, Lestrade is coming in with Sherlock. I must be going, catch you later. ~ MH_

"Good morning gentlemen," I said trying to sound bright,"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, could you get those samples I had you label yesterday?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course." I said. I could feel Lestrade watching me.

"Let me come and help you." Lestrade said.

"You don't have to."

"I insist." He followed me into the room that I kept the samples in. Once we were in there, I immediately started to look for them, I needed to get out of Lestrade's sight as fast as I could. "So Molly. What have you been doing lately?" He sounded like he just wanted to start a simple conversation, but I knew where it was going to lead.

"Oh the normal stuff." I said nonchalantly.

"Does the normal stuff include planning to blow up St. Bart's?"

"What? No! I would never blow up St. Bart's. I consider St. Bart's my home away from home sometimes." I lied.

"Well, I got this tip from someone who said that you were."

"Then that person was wrong. I can't believe that you would even imply that I would do that Lestrade." I picked up two samples. I started to walk out of the room when Lestrade caught my arm.

"Molly," He stared right into my eyes, " You aren't the type of person to lie but, are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes." I think that I said it so sincerely that he believed me, but I wasn't sure though. He let go of my arm and I walked away quickly.

* * *

It was around 6:00 PM when I had finally put the chemicals I wanted together; I then put the chemicals in a bag. I placed them around the lab, as well as the morgue. I also lined the whole bottom level with gun powder(don't ask me where I got it). When I everyone else had exited the building I out some propane tanks on the floor above where I worked. I managed to rig something so that when I pressed a button, the tanks would open and the propane would fill the whole floor. My plan was that the fire from the explosion would ignite the propane and then every else would follow suit. I set the timer on one of the bags for midnight. Then I went home.

When I got home I got a small bag together. I filled it some clothes, food, and my computer. I dressed in black jeans, t-shirt, and a hoddie. The outfit was very unlike me but that was the point. Around 8:45 I hit the remote that I had with me that opened the propane tanks. 5 minutes later I left my flat for good. Before I left, I took one last look at it, making sure I didn't leave any evidence that could trace back to me.  _Good bye home_ I thought, then I walked out into the darkness.

* * *

At exactly midnight there was an explosion.  _Right on schedule_ I thought. I was halfway to my destination, I decided to walk so I wouldn't be recognized by any of the cab drivers. Where was my destination? The pool. It was the only place that I could think of fleeing to. About a half hour later I arrived. I went in and made myself at home on the second level. It was dark and was only lighted by the light from the pool. I started to get drowsy and I decided I needed to rest. I would need it the next day and the days to come. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

I was awakened by the sound of my phone beeping. I checked the time, it said 6:00 AM.  _Who would be texting me at this time in the morning?_ but I already knew the answer. The text I got showed a picture of a news paper article.

**St. Bart's Explodes!**

**Approximately 12:00 Am yesterday, St. Barts exploded. The police are working very hard to figure out what had happened. Inspector Greg Lestrade was asked if he knew who might have had the motive to do such a thing. He replied "I got a tip off from someone who thought that the lab assistant Molly Hooper might possibly do something like this. I wasn't sure if I should have believed what I was informed since she seemed like a very shy, polite person. But now that it has happened she is now our top suspect." Also working hard to figure out what had happened is the famous detective Sherlock Holmes. When reporters asked him what he thought on the what had happened he said "It was obviously sort of chemical reaction that did this. Can't you see the damage on the walls? Gosh it must be terribly boring with such small brains." The police are doing their best to get enough evidence to figure out what had happened. In the meantime please look out for Molly Hooper so that she could be brought in for questioning. There is a picture of her below. She might possibly be on the run if she did do this. If you have any information at all please call the police as soon as possible.**

Below the article there was a message.  _Hey, well I heard about the explosion. How tragic! ~ JM_

 _Yes... quite. ~ MH_ I replied back.

_I really am proud of you dear. Definitely not boring... I didn't think you'd actually do it! So, what do you want to do next then? I can pick you up, or, I don't know. You're the woman of the hour Molly Dear. You tell me. ~ JM_

_I would prefer that you pick me up. I need a place to stay for now since I can't go back to my flat. ~ MH_

_Well, don't make me do all the work... where are you Molls? You seem to have gotten better at avoiding the CCTV... ~ JM_ I smiled a little. I actually had no idea how I had avoided the CCTV.

 _If I tell you my location, can I be sure that you won't tell the police? ~ MH_ I was still a little bitter about the fact that he had told Lestrade.

_Well~ The DI (detective inspector or... doofus/idiot) is busy right now. Plus what fun would that be? ~ JM_

_I'm by the pool, upper level. It'll be hard to spot me since I'm wearing black. ~ MH_

_Wow, the pool. Nice touch. Where little Carl died... that was the first murder I ever committed. He definitely deserved it though. He wasn't a very... nice boy. Anyhow, I be there in a couple minutes. Personally! It's your lucky day. Then it's off to wherever... Either you can go into hiding (predictable... boring) or you could... work with me? ~ JM_

I decided to play safe and work with him.

_That's delightful! Now I have a right hand sniper and a right hand blow uppy person! ~ JM_

I raised my eye brows. Blow _uppy person? Really? I believe that there is a actual term for that. ~ MH_ He didn't respond.


End file.
